100 Drabbles
by LovinTheMusic
Summary: What can I say? It's good exercise. These will probably follow a specific few people through their last year in their high school marching band, and on through college. They will only be uploaded in order. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

1

Introduction

Clutching a viola and a baritone were two very different things, apparently. She sighed, and adjusted her fingers on the awkward, heavy chunk of Yamaha-crafted silver.

'Is this really worth it?' she mused to herself, locked again in a silent practise room. She considered the piece in front of her, a series of scales—an exercise book for beginners.

'Am I up for this?'

Outside the room, the Wind Ensemble's post-class din floated up to her ears. Chattering, packing up instruments, laughing, flirting, living. She wanted an introduction to that life—where she might actually feel, well…alive.


	2. Complicated

1

2. Complicated

'Roll on what part of my foot?!' she thought to herself. The sun beat down on her as the low brass captain stared her down through her inner muttering.

'Hey, babe, we don't have time for this. You get it, or you don't. This isn't even that complicated.' Her eyes snapped to his, and she saw him smirking. Infuriated, she glared ahead and waited for him to count her and the rest of the rookies off before marching her very first 8-5. She saw him smile.

'See?' She smiled back at him. 'Now, let's try this thing backwards.'


	3. Making History

3

3. Making History

'Wow. They can't be serious.'

She stood backfield and sighed, waiting for Dr. Beat to begin his ear-splitting count. As she waited for the woodwinds to figure out what the hell they were doing, she made a face at the two rookies close by that she had become fast friends with during their time on the front sidelines, waiting for their shadows to finish.

"What d'you think, guys? Worst intro in history?" The two boys nodded and then all three jumped to attention as a drum major's whistle sounded. It was time to act like a clock again…

AN: So, this was based off an experience with a ridiculous clock intro that was later cut from the entire thing. I swear, if anyone ever makes me pretend to be a clock again…lol.


	4. Rivalry

4

4. Rivalry

"I don't believe you." She was laughing, sitting with the low brass guys in the sun during a break. They were sharing water and slumping. The only other girl baritone, Amanda, shook her head.

"I'm serious. They're jealous of both of us because we spend so much time with **their** boys." The entire group laughed again and looked over at the colorguard, where, predictably, the two girlfriends in question were staring the female baritones down. They looked away with identical sniffs, and the low brass snickered. She smiled at Amanda and the boys.

"Well, this could be interesting, eh?"


	5. Unbreakable

5

5. Unbreakable

"Hey! What're you doing after we pack up?" She looked at her friend, Greg, and shrugged.

"Dunno. Whatever. Why?" He shrugged, grinning.

"Well, we were all thinking of going out, you know, just low brass and a few of the chill trumpets. Gettin' some food." She laughed and pulled the heavy baritone case towards her.

"Yeah, okay. It'd be nice to go out and relax after that terrible football game." He nodded, smirking, as she turned to put something away in her locker. When she turned back and picked up her case, there was an earth-shattering **clang**—her baritone tumbled out of the unlatched case and her heart stopped.

Every brass player nearby looked over as she covered her face and tried to breathe instead of hyperventilate. A soft-spoken mello picked it up and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, it's fine. These things are unbreakable."

AN: Ever had this happen? I literally couldn't breathe for half a minute after the case dropped open. Also, over by quite a few words…but that's okay.


	6. Obsession

6. Obsession

It was one thing to love band.

It was another entirely to be obsessed as she was. Every time she heard a marching band, it was like a magnet drew her eyes and ears. She literally lived and breathed everything, every experience that was band, and it was wonderful.

It was unsurprising to see that she missed the eyes that followed her every move and smiled with his own delicious obsession. He knew the curve of her shoulder and the hue of her eyes better than anyone around. And one day, he was going to tell her about it.


	7. Eternity

7. Eternity

If she tilted her head just the right way, she could see the mirror's reflection in the mirror behind her, and she imagined that must be what eternity was like…in detention.

She wasn't sure how her Physics teacher had found out about the band prank, of all things, but then again, he was an alum of the sneaky clarinet variety. They always seemed to know things you didn't want them to.

She decided it didn't matter, and looked again at her reflection world. Her low brass captain entered behind her and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I could stare forever too."


End file.
